My Memories With You
by Robsessed Forever
Summary: Cedric Diggory dan Hermione Granger saling memendam rasa satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Itu semua berakhir di Tugas Ketiga Turnamen Triwizard
1. Chapter 1

My Memories With You

**AN: Yeaay! Ini fanfic keduaku tentang Harry Potter! Read and review ya! Chapter kedua diusahakan keluar secepatnya :D **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dkk tetap milik J.K Rowling.**

Cedric's POV

Aku terus mengamati dia. Menururutku dia sangat cantik saat membaca. Teman-temanku mulai heran dengan perubahan sikapku. Biasanya aku belajar di ruang rekreasi tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menghilang ke perpustakaan.

"Cedric? Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"E..Eeeh? Nnngg.. Tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" aku balik bertanya.

Tawa Hermione berkumandang di perpustakaan sehingga anak-anak di sekitar kami melemparkan pandangan marah. "Ups, maaf," Hermione meminta maaf lalu memelankan suaranya, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Gadis-gadis selalu saja membicarakan dirimu!" pipinya memerah saat ia menatap wajahku.

Bodoh. Kalau masalah itu aku sudah tahu. Kenapa tadi aku malah menanyakan hal itu?! Konyol, dia pasti sering melihatku di sekitar perpustakaan. "Ah, ya. Aku heran dengan mereka. Jadi, kau sedang belajar apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Itu hanya membuat wajah Hermione tambah memerah. "Err.. Tidak ada. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu," ia tersenyum padaku.

"Oh baiklah. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke asramaku. Samapi jumpa," aku melambaikan tangan ke arah Hermione. Ia balas melambai sambil tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, aku hanya membayangkan senyuman manis Hermione. Ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelas 1. Huh, mereka ribut sekali, sebaiknya aku pergi kemana ya?

"Cedric! Hey! Di kamarmu ada burung hantu!" Justin Finch-Fletchey berteriak padaku. "Dari tadi dia ber-uhu terus!"

"Maaf Justin!" balasku cepat. Siapa yang mengirimku surat ya?

"Ehmm! Ehmm! Iya deh yang sehabis pacaran dengan Hermione Granger!" goda Hannah Abott.

"Tidak kok! Aku tadi pergi ke perpustakaan!" sergahku.

Hannah dan Justin berpandangan. "Ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu Hermione!" seru mereka serempak.

"Astaga." Gerutuku kesal.

Benar saja kata Justin. Ada burung hantu di kamarku. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Burung hantuku juga hanya memperburuk situasi. Ia juga ikut-ikutan ber-uhu. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang berdebat, pikirku.

"Oh halo," aku menyapa si burung hantu pendatang, membuat burung hantuku cemburu, "Row, aku hanya menyapanya. Kenapa kau harus cemburu sih?" Row, burung hantuku membalikkan badannya sehingga ekornya yang menghadap ke arahku. "Terserah apa katamu," gumamku tidak jelas karena aku sedang membuka amplop surat itu.

_Dear Cedric,_

_Sudah lama sekali kau tak menghubungi Mom! Maka, Mom memutuskan akan menulis padamu. Aku punya 2 berita untukmu. Satu berita bagus dan satu berita buruk. Berita buruknya, burung hantu keluarga kita, Diggs, mati. Kau tahu sendiri Diggs memang sudah tua. Burung hantu yang ada di kamarmu sekarang adalah burung hantu keluarga kita yang baru. Namanya Owwy. Konyol bukan? Salahkan ayahmu. Dia yang memberi nama. Aku bilang terserah saja dia mau menamakan burung itu apa. Dan berita bagusnya… Hogwarts akan jadi tuan rumah dalam Turnamen Triwizard! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ced._

_Annette Diggory_

Owwy? Nama yang aneh. Diggs sudah menjadi burung hantu keluargaku sejak dulu. Kalau tidak salah, waktu Mom dan Dad menikah,, mereka membeli Diggs di Diagon Alley. Kalau Row.. Dia kubeli pada tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts.

"UHU! UHU!" bunyi uhu bersemangat terdengar dari Owwy.

"UHUUUUUU!" Row membalas tak kalah kencang.

"CEDRIC! BURUNG HANTUMU BERISIK SEKALI SIH!" anak-anak Hufflepuff di ruang rekreasi berteriak bersamaan.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?!" geramku.

Owwy dan Row langsung diam. Eerr, aku akan menulis surat balasan untuk Mom saja sekarang. Kuambil sehelai perkamen dan pena bulu serta tinta di tasku lalu mulai menulis.

_Dear Mom,_

_Maaf Mom aku belum sempat menulis surat. Guru-guru memberi PR sangaaaat banyak. Sayang sekali Diggs mati. Di sini Owwy terus berdebat –sepertinya- dengan Row. Soal Turnamen Triwizard, Professor Dumbledore sudah mengumumkannya sehabis seleksi asrama di awal tahun ajaran. Okay Mom, waktu makan malam hampir tiba. See you later __._

_Cedric Diggory_

"Baik, Owwy antarkan surat ini ke rumah, okay? Oh Row, berhentilah ber-uhu. Kau bisa membuatku kena detensi," kataku sebal.

Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya? Kemarin para murid dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons ke Hogwarts. Bisa ditebak, suasana Hogwarts jadi lebih bersemangat. Apa lagi dengan adanya Viktor Krum, gadis-gadis Hogwarts selalu berdandan. Itu membuat Professor McGonagall kesal. Ia sudah berulang kali menyruh para gadis untuk tidak berdandan kecuali jika ada acara.

Tunggu. Harusnya aku sudah berada di Aula Besar. Ruang rekreasi asrama juga sudah sepi. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke Aula Besar. Bisa-bisa semua makanan yang enak dihabiskan oleh anak lain.

"Aaaoou!" jerit seseorang.

"Hermione? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku panic melihat Hermione yang terjatuh.

"Kau menabrakku!"

"Benarkah? Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu!" aku meminta maaf. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantu Hermione berdiri.

Lagi-lagi pipinya memerah. Kalau diperhatikan sepertinya pipnya selalu memerah jika berdekatan denganku.

"Mau ke Aula Besar bersamaku?" tanyaku.

"Ma..mau," jawab Hermione gugup.

Kami berjalan ke Aula Besar bersama. Hermione terus saja memandang kakinya saat berjalan, dan.. Pipinya masih merah juga.

"Err, Hermione? Kenapa pipimu terus memerah?" tanyaku penasaran.

Bagus, Cedric. Kau hanya membuat pipinya tambah merah.

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi.. Kau berencana mendaftarkan diri ke Turnamen Triwizard?" untuk pertama kalinya Hermione berani menatap langsung mataku.

"Begitulah. Rupanya kabar itu tersiar cepat sekali. Apa kau akan mendaftar?" aku bertanya balik.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Dumbledore bilang, kita harus berumur 17 tahun untuk mengikuti turnamen itu," jelasnya. "Dan aku belum berumur 17 tahun," tambahnya.

"Ooh. Ehm, kurasa kita harus berpisah di sini. Aku akan pergi ke meja asramaku. Bye, Hermione," aku berpamitan.

"Aku juga. Bye, Cedric," dia tersenyum padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku mencium kening Hermione. "Eerrr, bye."

Dia terpaku beberapa saat lalu tersenyum senang, "Bye. Trims Cedric."

**Jadi? Bagaimana? Review! Review! Maaf kependekan soalnya aku udah harus sarapan :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

My Memories With You

Chapter 2

**A/N: Ini dia chapter 2! Ok, hope you like it Guys! Oh ya mungkin karakter-karakternya agak OOC yaa *lupa gak ngasi warning di chapter 1 :D**

**Disclaimer: :'( Sayangnya karakter-karakter Harry Potter bukan milikku. Smua tetap milik J.k Rowling.**

Cedric's POV

Apa yang barusan kulakukan?! Setengah isi Aula Besar menatap heran aku dan Hermione. Selururuh meja Hufflepuff pun terdiam.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak kesal ketika duduk disebelah Hannah.

"Hanya heran saja. Sepertinya Hermione juga suka padamu," kata Hannah lalu meminum jus labu miliknya.

"Hmm begitu ya? Tadi ia juga bilang 'Trims' padaku." Kataku.

Hannah bertepuk tangan. "Eh? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku heran melihat sikap sahabatku yang aneh.

"Kau tembak saja dia! Maksudku, nyatakan cintamu pada Hermione!" jawabnya semangat.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku masih tidak yakin. "Sudahlah. Lupakan dulu soal yang itu."

Aku kembali memakan puding yang dihidangkan untuk makan malam kali ini. Hannah tampak berpikir keras.

"OH IYA!"

Jeritan Hannah membuatku kaget. Puding yang harusnya masuk ke perutku malah tersangkut di tenggorokkanku. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Bisa tidak jangan teriak?!" geramku kesal setelah puding itu masuk ke perutku.

"Maaf. Kamu jadi memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api besok setelah pelajaran Snape?" tanya Hannah yang ekspresinya tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali.

"Jadi." Jawabku singkat karena masih kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku harap kau akan memenangkan turnamen itu," Hannah tersenyum padaku.

"Yap, thanks," aku balas tersenyum.

Makan malam cepat sekali berakhir. Aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR di kamar. Row masih saja mengabaikanku. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan PR Ramalan Profesor Trelawney, AKU BEBAS! HAHAHA! *Evil laugh*. Sorry Guys, aku terlalu senang! Sial. Harusnya aku menuruti kata Justin untuk tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Ramalan. Sangat membosankan, itulah kata yang cocok untuk pelajaran Ramalan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku biarkan Row mencari makan dulu dari pada ia ngambek begini.

"Okay Row, sebaiknya kau pergi saja mencari makanan di luar sana," kataku sambil membuka kandang Row.

Row terbang keluar kandangnya kemudian mematuk tanganku hingga berdarah. "Demi kaus kaki Merlin!" aku berteriak kesakitan.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tanganku. Dasar Row, awas saja kau kembali akan kusate kau! *Devil laugh* Eh jangan deh. Kalau Row aku sate, berarti.. Aku tidak punya burung hantu! Okay, coret bagian itu.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun lebih cepat gara-gara mimpiku. Di mimpiku, aku melihat diriku sendiri terbunuh. Ah, itu hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin kenyataan. Sambil berpakaian, aku merencanakan hal yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya luar biasa bagiku tapi aku tidak tahu kalau hal ini terasa luar biasa juga untuk kalian. Aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku pada Hermione Granger! Sekitar jam makan siang nanti aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku.

*Skip ke jam makan siang*

Kenapa waktu berlalu sangat cepat?! Badanku mulai berkeringat dingin melihat Hermione mendekat ke arahku.

"Mmm, Hermione? Boleh aku bicara denganmu?" aku menyentuh pundaknya pelan agar tidak membuatnya terlonjak.

"Baiklah Cedric," Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry dan Ron.

Ron memutar bola matanya. Harry cepat-cepat menarik Ron pergi sehingga aku dan Hermione bisa berduaan.

"Jadi.. Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Err.. Jadi begini.. Err, err.. Akusukasamakamu!" kataku cepat.

"Maaf? Apa?" tanya Hermione. Jelas saja dia tidak mengerti.

"Err, maaf. Begini, aku suk..suka sama ka..mu," ujarku terbata-bata.

Hermione menatapku seakan aku telah menyatakan ingin membelah Crookshanks menjadi dua. Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak. Jangan terlalu berharap, Cedric.

"Ummh, maaf aku membuatmu kehilangan banyak waktu makan siang," gumamku lalu berbalik badan.

"CEDRIC!" teriakan Hermione membuatku berhenti melangkah. "Aku juga suka sama kamu," lanjutnya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku, kini lebih merasa percaya diri.

"Ya," ujarnya cerah.

Kami saling tersenyum. "Mau masuk bersama?" tawarku.

"Ayo!"

Sekali lagi, para siswa-siswi memandangi kami dengan heran. Tapi itu semua tidak berarti lagi jika di sampingmu ada orang yang kau cintai.

**A/N: Jadi? Gimana? Gimana? Gaje? Emang iya XD REVIEW! REVIEW! AYOO REVIEW! *kabur**


	3. Chapter 3

My Memories With You

Chapter 3

**A/N: Yaaak! Ini dia! Chapter 3! Mungkin agak OOC. Cedric dan Hermione akhirnya jadian! Horee! Berhasil! Berhasil! *berubah jadi Dora :3. Ok, hope you like this Guys!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter tetap milik J.K. Rowling.**

Cedric's POV

"Kau akan mengikuti turnamen itu?!" pekik Hermione tak percaya.

"Sssh! Tenanglah Hermione! Ini hanya turnamen!" kataku.

"Itu berbahaya Cedric!" ia masih berteriak.

Begitulah. Hermione memprotesku habis-habisan hanya karena aku nekat mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard.

"Cedric Diggory, jangan masukkan namamu! Kau bisa terbunuh dalam turnamen sialan itu!" desis Hermione ketika tanganku menyentuh Piala Api.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hermione, aku memasukkan namaku ke dalam Piala Api. Anak-anak Hogwarts yang ada di Aula Depan bertepuk tangan.

"Kau bodoh!" Hermione mengumpat.

"Kalau aku sudah pintar, tidak mungkin aku sekolah di Hogwarts," ujarku lalu tertawa.

Hermione ikut tertawa lalu mendorong pelan tubuhku. "Aku janji padamu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Aku memeluk Hermione.

"Ehm! Ehm!" seseorang berdeham.

Aku dan Hermione segera berhenti berpelukan. "Oh, halo Ron," sapaku.

"Hermione! Sedang apa kau dengan dia?!" geram Ron. Matanya memandang lekat wajahku.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa!" Hermione menatap Ron garang. "Cedric pacarku. Jadi aku berhak berdua dengannya."

Ron terlihat seperti habis tersambar petir. "PACAR?!" jeritnya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kami jadian kemarin," jelasku.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Ron masih tidak memelankan suaranya.

"Kau kenapa ribut sekali sih Ron?" tanya Harry yang baru datang.

"Ron kaget melihat aku dan Cedric berpelukan," cerita Hermione.

"Mereka berpacaran, Harry!" seru Ron di depan wajah Harry.

"Uuugh! Nafasmu bau Ron!"

"Maaf. TAPI MEREKA BERPACARAN!"

"Aaakkh! Telingaku!"

Harry mengelus-elus telinganya yang sakit gara-gara diteriaki Ron. "Biarkan saja Ron. Jadi kalau mereka berpacaran, aku harus jungkir balik sambil berseru 'WOW'?" ujar Harry.

"Ya," balas Ron sinis.

"Aku tidak bisa jungkir balik," Harry mengakui.

Hermione menahan tawa sementara aku mengigit bibirku sendiri supaya tidak tertawa.

"Besok Halloween kan?" kata Hermione sambil menggandeng tanganku, "Harry! Kami berdua mau pergi dulu ya!" Harry mengangguk pada kami berdua.

Kugandeng Hermione menuju Danau Hitam. "Kita duduk di sini saja," ajakku.

"Pohonnya rindang ya," gumam Hermione sambil duduk. "Mmm, Ced?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau terbunuh dalam turnamen itu.. Aku bagaimana?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Deg. Bagaimana ya? Aku saja tidak memikirkan itu. "Aku akan selalu di sini," aku menyentuh dada Hermione, "Di hatimu. Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" aku berkata lembut.

Hermione memelukku. "Maaf, aku terlalu sensitif."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey lihat! Itu ada cumi-cumi raksasa!" ujarku sambil menunjuk cumi-cumi raksasa yang muncul.

BYUUUR!

"Aaaakkkh!" seruku kaget.

Si cumi-cumi raksasa tiba-tiba menyelam ke dalam air sehingga airnya menciprati bajuku.

"Hahaha! Bajumu basah semua!" tawa Hermione.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. "Aguamenti!" seruku ke arah Hermione,

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang menjerit. "Cedriiic! Bajuku basah!"

"Impas!" seruku lalu tertawa.

Selama beberapa menit kami saling mengirim mantra Aguamenti sampai baju kami benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Hahaha! Cukup! Sekarang kita kembali ke asrama untuk berganti baju saja!" sergahku di tengah tawaku yang makin menggila.

Hermione masih saja tidak berhenti tertawa, "Hahaha! Okay, baiklah!"

"Astaga! Cedric! Hermione! Kalian kenapa basah kuyup seperti ini?!" jerit Profesor McGonagall ketika melihat kami berdua di kastil.

"Perang air Profesor!" jawab kami serempak lalu lari bersama.

Setelah jauh dari Profesor McGonagall, kami berdua berhenti lalu tertawa. "Okay, cukup," kataku terengah, "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kita ketemu saat makam malam."

"Okay! Bye Cedric!" ia berseru riang.

**A/N: Gaje? Mungkin :3 chapter 4 secepatnya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

My Memories With You

Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Langsung aja ya dipercepat turnamen nya? Ok? Ok? :D di sini bakal ada Hermione's POV ;) O iya, di chapter 3 kan ada Profesor McGonagall manggil Cedric sama Hermione pake nama depan itu gara-gara dia kaget ngeliat CedMione basah kuyup :3**

Cedric's POV

Ini adalah malam penentuan juara. Hermione kelihatannya panik. Ia ingin berada di sebelahku, tapi.. Ron memaksa Hermione duduk bersama dia dan Harry. Tampaknya Harry dan Hermione tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Ron. Baru saja Ron mengajak Hermione bicara, ia langsung memalingkan wajah. Dasar Hermione, pikirku geli.

"Dan.. Juara Hogwarts adalah…. CEDRIC DIGGORY!" seru Profesor Dumbledore.

Seluruh meja Hufflepuff bertepuk tangan lalu meneriakkan namaku. Aku berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Dumbledore. Ucapan selamat terdengar dari berbagai arah. Kulihat Hermione bertepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum juga waktu melihatku. Yah, tapi senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. Aku tahu pasti dia khawatir.

"Selamat ! Silahkan menuju pintu di sebelah sana!" ujar Dumbledore.

Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Fleur dan Krum, juara dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang.

"Jadi kau juara Hogwarts?" tanya Fleur saat aku memasuki ruangan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Kami semua terdiam beberapa menit.

"Kalian dengar suara-suara?" tanya Krum memecahkan keheningan.

"Sepertinya itu berasal dari Aula Depan," jawabku.

Tiba-tiba saja Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kami harus kembali ke sana? Untuk apa mereka mengirimmu ke sini?" tanya Fleur.

Harry terlihat bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, datang para professor beserta Madame Maxime dan Igor Karkaroff.

"Tidak adil! Aku minta pengundian ulang!" jerit Madame Maxime.

"Harry, apakah kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api?" tanya Dumbledore tenang.

"Tid..tidak, Sir," jawab Harry bingung.

Piala Api? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Ternyata setelah aku mendengarkan percakapan para professor, Piala Api telah memuntahkan satu nama lagi, yaitu nama Harry Potter. Selama perdebatan itu aku melamun.

"Jadi, Harry, Cedric, kupikir kalian ingin merayakan terpilihnya kalian sebagai juara Hogwarts di asrama kalian masing-masing. Aku yakin mereka sudah menunggu kalian," kata Dumbledore.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Hah? Ruangan sudah kosong? Kemana perginya orang-orang? Masa bodo lah.

"Baik Profrsor," kataku lalu keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Harry.

Selama beberapa saat kami tidak saling berbicara. "Mmm, jadi, bagaimana caranya kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api?" tanyaku akhirnya karena tidak dapat memendung rasa penasaranku.

Harry memandangku dengan tatapan kesal, "Aku tidak memasukkan namaku," katanya dingin.

"Oh," gumamku. "Okay, sampai bertemu lagi," kataku. Kami pun berpisah jalan.

Rasanya lelah sekali. Yang aku inginkan hanya tidur. Semoga saja anak-anak Hufflepuff yang lain juga sudah tidur.

"YEEAAAYYY!" sorak para penghuni asrama Hufflepuff beserta si Rahib Gemuk, hantu asrama Hufflepuff.

"Selamat ya Cedric!"

"Aku tahu kau yang akan terpilih!"

"Kalahkan si Potter itu!"

"Tunjukkan kalau kau lebih hebat darinya!"

Rahib Gemuk menepuk pundakku, "Kuharap kau dapat membawa kejayaan bagi asrama Hufflepuff," katanya ramah.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Sampai tengah malam anak-anak Hufflepuff merayakan terpilihnya aku sebagai juara Hogwarts. Yah, itu berlebihan. Akhirnya semuanya kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing karena sudah nyaris pagi.

Hermione's POV

"Oh yeah, lihat siapa yang terpilih semalam," ujar Ron menyindir saat aku duduk untuk sarapan.

Aku diam saja. Ron dan Harry berdiam diri juga. Okay, ada masalah apa sebenarnya? "Kalian kenapa diam terus?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Masalah untukmu?" Ron bertanya balik dengan sinis.

Huh. Aku kan hanya bertanya, gerutuku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"DEMI CELANA DALAM MERLIN!" jeritku kaget.

"Uh, kurasa itu menjijikkan," ujar suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Cedric!" bisikku kesal lalu memukul dadanya, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Ia tertawa, "Maaf. Bisa aku minta waktumu setelah jam pelajaran selesai?"

"Tentu," jawabku mantap.

Senyum Cedric yang sangat menawan itu tersungging. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku lalu pergi.

"Hey lihat! Siapa yang akan berkencan!" seru Ron sinis.

Karena kesal, aku meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dan menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Di kelas Transfigurasi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Mungkin karena ajakan Cedric setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

*SKIP*

"Hermione?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"DEMI JENGGOT MERLIN!" lagi-lagi aku menjerit.

"Hahaha! Tenang sedikit, Hermione!" ujar Cedric kalem.

"Kenapa sih kau muncul seperti hantu?" aku mencubit lengan Cedric.

"Aduh!" Cedric mengaduh, "Maaf. Mau ikut aku sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. Cedric membawaku ke pohon dekat Danau Hitam yang kemarin.

"Kuharap cumi-cumi sialan itu tidak menciprati aku lagi," gumamnya kesal.

Aku terkikik geli mendengar Cedric berkata seperti itu. "Begini.. Kau mau ini tidak?" ia mengulurkan sebuah gelang. Dengan bodohnya aku memandangi gelang itu, "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," ujarnya kecewa sambil memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Tidak! Itu sangat indah," aku mengakui.

Cedric tersenyum lalu menyerahkan gelang itu padaku. Setelah aku perhatikan, di tengah gelang itu ada fotoku dan foto Cedric. "Ini sangat indah," ujarku lagi.

Ia tersenyum malu kali ini. "Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja."

Kami berdua duduk sambil menikmati matahari terbenam di Hogwarts.

"Matahari itu seperti senyummu," ujarnya.

"Halaah! Dasar gombal!" aku meledeknya.

"Aku serius!" pipinya memerah karena malu, mungkin. " Senyummu mencerahkan hariku seperti matahari mencerahkan dunia. Aku serius, Hermione!" ia menambahkan melihat akuyang terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," aku menatap mata abu-abunya.

Kami saling bertatapan beberapa detik. Bibir Cedric perlahan menyatu dengan bibirku. Ciuman Cedric terasa lembut. Itulah ciuman pertamaku.

**A/N: Ok, ending nya gaje. Tapi aku perlu REVIEW kalian buat fanfic ini! Usul juga boleh kok oh ya, kalo ada yang mau kontak sama aku, follow Twitter ku ya: AjniSTAG **


	5. Chapter 5

My Memories With You

Chapter 5

**A/N: Ini dia chapter 5! Langsung skip ke First Task aja ya! **

Cedric's POV

Uh. Hari ini adalah tugas pertama. Kemarin Harry memberitahuku kalau di tugas pertama kami harus menghadapi naga. Ya, naga. Naga sungguhan. Dengan malas aku berganti baju sehabis mandi. Kalian pasti berpikir aku sangat bersemangat untuk tugas pertama ini. Nyatanya tidak. Aku masih mengantuk. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku harus melawan naga saat mengantuk begini. Oh, itu misi bunuh diri, pikirku kesal. Di aula besar terlihat Hermione sedang menenangkan Harry, sepertinya.

"Hai, Hermione," sapaku waktu melewati meja Gryffindor.

"Cedric!" Hermione memelukku, "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya cemas.

"Begitulah," jawabku.

"Oooh! Kau pasti kurang tidur! Ya, kan?" tanya Hermione. Jarinya memegang lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku pelan.

Ternyata Hermione memakai gelang yang aku berikan. Err, tampaknya ia selalu memakainya kalau aku perhatikan.

"Ced? Ced?" suara Hermione membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Eh? Ya? Ada apa?"

"Mencoba tidur rupanya, eh?" ledek Hermione. "Lebih baik kau mulai makan. Tugas pertama sebentar lagi dimulai."

Sial. Aku lupa. Saking senangnya bertemu Hermione, aku sampai lupa makan. "Okay. Sampai nanti Hermione."

*SKIP*

Oh tidak. Aku mendapat nomor urut satu! Naga yang harus aku lawan adalah Moncong Pendek Swedia.

"Mr. Diggory kau bisa mulai saat meriam dibunyikan," instruksi Dumbledore.

DUAR..!

Semua orang yang ada di tenda terpekik kaget mendengar suara meriam. Dumbledore menatap Argus Filch yang mengangkat bahu seakan ia tak tahu apa-apa. "Kurasa kau bisa mulai sekarang," kata Dumbledore lagi.

Aku menelan ludah kemudian dengan gugup memasuki arena. Penonton langsung heboh melihat aku memasuki arena.

"Dan inilah.. CEDRIC DIGGORY!" sang komentator berseru.

Penonton pun kembali heboh. Kulihat Hermione berteriak-teriak juga memberi semangat untukku.

"Astaga, naga!" bisikku kaget.

Siapa yang tidak kaget saat membalikkan badan di belakangnya ada naga? Untunglah saat si naga menyemburkan api, aku sudah bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Berpikirlah, Cedric! Sementara otakku sedang berpikir, mataku melihat sebuah telur emas di antara telur-telur naga yang lainnya. Itu pasti telur yang harus aku ambil! Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil telur itu? AHA! Aku mengubah sebuah batu menjadi seekor anjing Labrador yang segera menarik perhatian sang naga.

"Ya! Ini dia! Ambil telur itu sekarang!" teriak sang komentator.

Yeah, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri tanpa harus kau beritahu, pikirku. Naga itu tampak sibuk mengejar si anjing. Aman, pikirku, aku harus mengambil telur itu lalu pergi. Yes! Telur itu sudah ada di tanganku sekarang!

"Cedric! AWAS!" jeritan Hermione terdengar.

Terlambat. Sang naga terlanjur menyemburkan apinya ke sebagian wajahku.

"Aaakkh!" seruku kesakitan.

Wajahku terasa perih sekali. Sang naga ditarik menjauh oleh segerombolan orang. Aku mencoba menahan diriku agar tidak pingsan.

Madame Pomfrey menghampiriku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ayo ikut aku ke tenda medis," ajaknya.

Di tenda medis, Madame Pomfrey menyuruhku untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan.

"Sayang sekali! Trik yang bagus tapi sayangnya gagal!" seruan sang komentator terdengar.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar komentar itu. Telur emas itu masih kupeluk. Buat apa aku memeluk telur ini? Kujatuhkan telur emas itu ke tanah. Telur itu membuka dan terdengar suara jeritan yang mengerikan.

"DIAM!" seruku. "ADUH!" seruku lagi ketika aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku.

"Demi Merlin! Suara apa itu, Diggory?!" pekik Madame Pomfrey.

Cepat-cepat aku menutup telur itu. "Maaf, Madam Pomfrey. Telurnya terbuka," ujarku lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, setidaknya itu sudah tertutup sekarang," balas Madame Pomfrey yang juga tersenyum. "Sekarang, duduk di sini. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah salep luka bakar. Mataku melebar melihat salep luka bakar itu. Saat masih kecil dulu, Dad pernah mengoleskan salep ini saat aku terkena luka bakar yang di sebabkan oleh... Oleh apa ya? Aku lupa. Tapi yang pasti salep ini sangat menyakitkan waktu menyentuh kulitmu yang terbakar.

"Tahan sebentar ya," gumam Madame Pomfrey.

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Sudah. Lebih baik kau berbaring saja," kata Madame Pomfrey.

Aku menurut. Mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar.

"Tahun lalu Dementor! Sekarang naga!" keluhan Madame Pomrey terdengar.

Huh? Siapa itu ya? Kalau dilihat dari bayangannya, itu pasti Harry. Sepertinya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang berkumpul. Aku berusaha duduk kemudian memejamkan mataku. Setidaknya wajhku tidak terlalu sakit sekarang.

"Cedric! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tangan Hermione memegang wajahku yang tidak terbakar.

"Tid..tidak," jawabku masih agak kesakitan.

Hermione memelukku selama beberapa saat. Dia tampaknya khawatir sekali.

"Setidaknya ini sudah berakhir," gumamku.

"Belum berakhir. Masih ada dua tugas lagi," kata Hermione.

Aku mengubur wajahku di balik rambut Hermione. Ia masih tetap memelukku.

" , seluruh juara harus berkumpul di tenda juara sekarang," kata Madame Pomfrey tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget dan secara tidak sengaja, kepalaku menyeruduk kepala Hermione.

"Aduh!" kata kami bersamaan.

Selama beberapa saat kami bertatapan. Wajah Hermione semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Baru saja aku mempertimbangkan untuk menciumnya, Madame Pomfrey menggganggu kami.

"Ehm! Tenda juara, Diggory," ia kembali mengingatku.

Hermione terkikik geli sementara aku mendengus kesal. "Bye, Hermione," pamitku.

"Bye, Cedric," ia mencium pipiku lalu tersenyum malu.

**A/N: Yak begitulah.. Di Yule Ball nanti aku bakal pasangin Cedric sama Hermione dan Cho Chang sama Viktor Krum :3 jadi bisa ditebak yang harus ditolong Cedric di tugas kedua siapa :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Yang mau ngobrol sama aku bisa follow: AjniSTAG ;)**


End file.
